


Signs from Above

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x18, ASL, Apocalypse world, Coda, Fluff, Gen, Grace - Freeform, Mute Gabriel (Supernatural), Sign Language, Wings, a little hurt/cumfort, gabriel healing, sam has to leave, set after dean and ketch leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: After Dean and Ketch leave for the Apocalypse world, Castiel and Sam are trying to get Gabriel to come around.





	Signs from Above

**Author's Note:**

> Throw another coda on the pile!!
> 
> ugh I really like this one!

Castiel placed his hands over Gabriel's forehead, using a little of his grace to try and break through Gabriel's near catatonic state of mind.

 

“This isn't working, Sam.” Cas shook his head with a deep frown after a few moments. “He’s not actively blocking me, but I can't get through to him.”

 

Across the room, Sam sighed, his one large hand rubbing his temples in frustration.

 

“Well, don't force it,” he grumbled. “pushing too hard could make it worse, or set him off again.”

 

“I don't know what else I can do.” Castiel spoke softly, almost to himself as he ran a hand down through Gabriel's dirty hair. The archangel didn't move, didn't flinch over the touch. His sad eyes trailed up from Gabriel's  haggard form to the Enochian symbols seared into the walls of the bedroom.

 

“When did he do this?” he asked as he rounded the bed and ran his hands along the writing.

 

“I don’t even know. One minute there was nothing, then I blinked and the walls were covered in,” Sam gestured in the direction of the walls, “this. Is it a warding?”

 

“No, it’s scripture. His story.” Castiel turned back to Gabriel, determined to try and break him free of this oblivious state of mind. “Sam, would you please close your eyes for a moment.”

 

The hunter shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Why, Cas? What are you gonna do?”

 

“I’m going to use my wings to try and get through to Gabriel. They are an extension of my grace, but the touch will be less intrusive to him.” Cas rested a hand on Gabriels shoulder, nervously looking over to Sam. “You may want to- um, could you move your chair back a little?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and pursed his lips in a frown, but did as he was asked and rolled the chair back as far as he could. “Good?”

 

“Yes. Thank you, Sam.”

 

Sam clicked his tongue as Cas’ serious tone and closed his eyes.

 

A second passed, then another, and nothing changed. Then, suddenly, there was a rush of warm sweet smelling air, the sound of rustling and a bright light shining behind Sams eyelids. His skin prickled with heat and electricity, and when an errant feather brushed against his leg, Sam tried but couldn't keep a yelp from escaping him.

 

_“Sam?”_

 

“I’m- I’m ok…” Sam managed to choke out through the thick air.

 

 _“Good. Keep your eyes closed. I almost have him.”_ There was a bit of his true self in Castiels voice, and Sam could immediately feel his head pounding at Cas’ words. He doubled over in his chair, struggling not to cry out as the room was shaking beneath him.

 

Then it all stopped. His pounding headache, the sticky feeling of a rainstorm in the air, the rumbling of power, it was all gone. Sam sat up, pushing his hair back from his face, but didn't dare open his eyes yet.

 

“Cas?”

 

“It’s alright, Sam. You can open your eyes now.”

 

Hazel eyes opened slowly, testing the room. But there was no more blinding light, no room stuffed to the corners with feathers.

 

He saw Cas with his hand still on Gabriels shoulder, an odd combination of tired and worried playing on his face.

 

And Gabriel.

 

Sam felt his own concern slowly disappear. Gabriel was no longer clutching his legs to his chest, unmoving. Now there was a disoriented look under all that blood as he sat cross legged on the bed. Gabriels golden eyes scanned the room until they fell on Castiel and went wide.

 

Sam expected him to speak, but instead, Gabriel raised his trembling fingers to his lips and drew them away in a sign Sam would recognize anywhere.

 

_Thank you_

 

In an instant, Sam could feel his heart skip a beat. A hurtful jolt of pain, regret and guilt circulated through his entire body, and his eyes burned as he swallowed around his tightening throat.

 

A flash of Eileen ran through his mind; her hands as she signed, her smiling face, how strong she was in a fight.

 

Sam stood quickly, immediately regretting it when the sound of the chairs legs scrapping on the ground caused Gabriel to shrink back with fear. His hands went up quickly, showing Gabriel he was no threat.

 

“No, I…” Sam lost the words behind a cracking voice, his thoughts that he had tried so hard to come to terms with overwhelming him. “Excuse me.”

 

He fought the urge to run out of the room. Gabriel may have woken up from whatever type of coma he was in, but he was still in bad shape mentally. Seeing Sam, giant as he was, moving quickly was sure to set Gabriel in a panic again.

 

So Sam slowly walked out of the room. He didn't slam the door. He closed it gently, making sure that the latch closed silently.

 

He managed to get a few steps down the hall before he slumped into the cold concrete of the bunker walls.

 

Memories raced through his mind. With each one another pang of guilt ate away at him. Eileen was good, so very good. Too good for Sam. The abomination.

 

_Why did I get involved? I got her killed!_

  


He didn't know how long he stood there, struggling not to cry over his lost friend. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the tears from falling, couldn't stop his body from shaking with silent sobs.

 

A moment later (or an hour, he wasn't sure) the door to Gabriel's room opened, the sound of it had Sam snapping his head up and hastily wiping the tear tracks from his face.

 

“Cas,” he sniffled, “how is-”

 

Sam was cut off in surprise when it was Gabriel tenderly walking towards him, his eyes clear and focused, yet his body still timid and nervous.

 

His bare feet were silent as he took the few strides to Sam, stopping at arms length from him. Gabriel looked up with sadness written on his expressive face, and after hesitating, raised his fist to his chest, and traced a circle over his heart.

 

_I'm sorry._

 

Sam drew in a quick breath through his nose and saw another flash of Eileen. One of their teaching sessions, showing Sam the basic signs. But it faded, leaving only the tattered and bloody archangel in front of him.

 

“No, Gabriel.” Sam shook his head. “It wasn't your fault. I just,”

 

Gabriel cut him off with a raised hand and a stern look, then pointed his thumb back towards the room.

 

“Um,” Sam's face followed Gabriel's pointing, “Cas? You mean Cas?”

 

Gabriel nodded. Then held his hand up, his thumb under his fingers like it was a puppet, and repeatedly slapped his fingers open and closed. The dramatic eye roll had Sam's lips twitching into a smile.

 

“Talk? Cas talked?” Sam laughed.

 

A thumbs up from Gabriel, then he waved his hands down, shaping an hourglass figure.

 

“Woman,” and Sam's smile faltered. “He told you about Eileen?”

 

Gabriel nodded sadly.

 

“Yeah, she was something special. To me. I just, I miss her a lot. And seeing you sign, it all came flooding in at once. She never should have gotten involved with us. With me.”

 

Sam's gaze dropped to the floor and his body slumped back against the wall as the sadness bubbled up in him again. But Gabriel took the last step, closing the distance between them. He ducked to catch Sam's sight, shaking his head when he got it.

 

For a moment, they just looked at each other. Gabriel trying to silently convince Sam he was worthy and Sam wondering how a being so broken himself could still find it in him to be so caring.

 

“OK, I get it,” Sam smiled gently. “You win.” Gabriel nodded once and stood with all the grandiose of his former selves; trickster and archangel alike, and Sam felt something close to hope.

 

“Not talking yet?” The question must've surprised Gabriel. His confident posture dropped, and he brought his fingers to his mouth, gently prodding at the dried blood and the holes still there. “That's OK. You don't have to until you're ready. But, I'll be here whenever you are.”

 

When Gabriel smiled behind his fingers, Sam did too. Gabriel wasn't good, far from it. But he was heading down the right path.

 

“She did teach me ASL, you know,” Sam said as they walked back to the bedroom together. “You don't have to baby talk at me.”

 

Gabriel's eyebrows shot up, faux disbelief on his face as a hand pressed into his chest. Sam laughed, big and hearty at the gesture.

 

And as they made it to the door, Gabriel made a sign that was very universal, and the last thing Sam saw as Gabriel walked over the threshold was his middle finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I double dog dare you to leave me a comment.
> 
> Go on, do it.


End file.
